Venedig
by ReidsCat
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Charles seinen Kuss mit Julia bereut hätte? Was wäre passiert, wenn er Sebastian nicht einfach hätte ziehen lassen? ACHTUNG: Basierend auf der Film-Version von 2008!


**Venedig**

**Name**: Venedig  
**Fandom:** Brideshead Revisited  
**Pairing**: Charles/Sebastian  
**Warnungen**: Basierend auf der Film-Version von 2008!

**Inhalt:** Was wäre passiert, wenn Charles seinen Kuss mit Julia bereut hätte? Was wäre passiert, wenn er Sebastian nicht einfach hätte ziehen lassen?

Es ist kalt. Der Wind zieht durch die engen Gassen und lässt die, die stehen geblieben sind weit hinter sich zurück. Eine flüchtige Begegnung, eine Berührung, und dann ist es schon wieder vorbei. Doch bei uns war es nicht so.

Weisst du noch? Man hat mich vor dir und deinen Freunden gewarnt. Sie haben gesagt, ihr seid alles nur Abtrünnige die früher oder später im Elend enden werden. Doch von Anfang an warst du mir sympathischer als all diese Moralapostel und die aufgeplusterten Intelektuellen, die sonst in Oxford herum liefen. Und ehe ich mich versah, waren wir die besten Freunde, du und ich _contra mundum_, ein Gefühl, das mir unglaublich Kraft gab und mich glücklich machte, mich aus meinem tristen Leben riss. Nur wir beide. Die Welt hätte untergehen können, es wäre mir egal gewesen, Hauptsache du warst bei mir…

Das Einzige, was ich nie verstand, war, warum du mich von deiner Familie fern halten wolltest. Ich fragte mich ob du dich für mich oder für sie schämtest. Jetzt weiss ich, dass es keines von beidem war. Du wolltest mich nur vor ihnen beschützen, wolltest nicht, dass sie mich mit hinein ziehen, und damit mein Leben ruinieren, wie sie es bei dir getan haben. Doch ich verstand es damals einfach nicht.

Ich wollte sie kennen lernen, und das passierte auch. Sie waren nett zu mir, nahmen mich in ihre Kreise auf, und luden mich ein, den Sommer bei ihnen zu verbringen, zusammen mit dir.

Und dann kam die Einladung von deinem Vater, ihn in Venedig zu besuchen, zusammen mit deiner Schwester…und auch ich durfte mit. Die Stadt überwältigte mich völlig, mit ihren kleinen Kathedralen, den Seestrassen und den verworrenen Gassen, der Leidenschaft der Italiener. Alles war so aufregend und neu, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass es dir nicht gut ging, du dich immer öfter zurückzogst. Stattdessen freundete ich mich mit deiner Schwester an. Sie ist dir so ähnlich, weisst du? Ihr Wesen, die dunklen Augen und ihr Blick…wie du…und trotzdem völlig anders. Doch irgendwas zog mich in ihren Bann…

Ich war völlig verwirrt, vor allem, als sie mir zu verstehen gab, dass sie langsam eine Zuneigung mir gegenüber entwickelte. Ich weiss nicht wieso, aber ich ging darauf ein.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass meine Gefühle damals sowieso etwas verrückt spielten…da warst du, unser Kuss im Sommer, der sich so richtig angefühlt hatte, und da war sie….die mich ebenfalls faszinierte. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur wissen, ob sich jeder Kuss so verrückt anfühlte, oder ob es wirklich an dir lag.

Wir gingen alle zusammen zum Karneval, und feierten. Deine Schwester warf mir immer wieder Blicke zu…und dann wurde sie von der tanzenden Menge weg gezogen. Ich folgte ihr, und liess dich einfach stehen.

Ich fand sie in dieser kleinen Gasse. Sie wartete auf mich. Sie sah mich an, und ich sie. Und dann passierte es einfach. Ein Kuss…vielleicht waren es auch mehrere. Kurz darauf rannte sie weg.

Ich war völlig verwirrt. Es hatte sich ganz anders angefühlt, wie bei dir…nicht so richtig.

Langsam wurde mir klar, was sich in dieser ganzen Zeit in meinem Innern entwickelt hatte.

Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich realisierte, dass du da standest, mit verletztem, traurigem und endlos enttäuschtem Blick. Es fühlte sich diesmal wirklich so an, als würde die Welt untergehen – und du warst nicht bei mir, sondern standest auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht, die sich langsam vor uns auf tat. Eine Schlucht, die ich verursacht hatte.

Und dann drehtest du dich um und gingst weg. Ich habe dich die ganze Nacht gesucht, doch wahrscheinlich warst du in irgendeiner Spelunke und hast dich betrunken…ohne mich.

Es dämmerte allmählich, als ich dir eine Notiz auf dein Bett legte, in der ich darum bat, dass du dich mit mir triffst, ich mir dir reden wollte.

Und nun stehe ich hier in dieser verlassenen Gasse, ziehe den Mantel wärmer um mich, und warte auf dich.

Die Leute ziehen an mir vorbei, genau wie der Wind. Manch ein venezianisches Mädchen wirft mir ein Lächeln zu, doch ich bemerke es gar nicht, genau so wenig wie die Kälte, die sich langsam in meine Knochen frisst, je mehr die Sonne untergeht.

Und du bist immer noch nicht da.

Was machst du gerade? Wo bist du? Was fühlst du? Ich will es wissen, und dir helfen, dich trösten..._contra mundum_, weisst du noch?

Auf einmal sehe ich dich. Du kommst auf mich zu, hast nicht einmal deinen Mantel zugeknöpft. Spürst du die Kälte nicht? Hast du überhaupt ein wenig geschlafen? Die dunklen Ringe unter deinen Augen und die bleiche Haut sprechen dagegen…es tut so weh, zu wissen, dass ich das verursacht habe…und doch bist du gerade das Wunderschönste, was ich je gesehen haben…

Du bleibst vor mir stehen, lehnst dich nur an die kalte Mauer und siehst mich mit deinen braunen Augen an. Doch es ist nicht derselbe Blick wie früher. Er ist verschlossen, lässt mich nicht zu dir durch.

Du sagst kein Wort. Dein Blick folgt gedankenverloren einem einheimischen Mädchen, das durch die Gasse eilt, und ihr Cape zitternd enger um sich zieht.

Dann blickst du in die Ferne.

Ich frage leise, wo du gewesen bist. Doch du antwortest mir nicht. Eine dumme Frage.

Dann siehst du mich wieder an, fragst mich, ob ich sie liebe. Ich schüttle den Kopf, erzähle dir, dass es keine Liebe ist…einfach nur Faszination, die bei dem Kuss aber allmählich verflogen ist.

Du fragst mich, ob du mich nicht auch faszinierst. Ich sehe dich an, strecke vorsichtig die Hand aus und hoffe, dass du nicht zurück zuckst. Doch du tust es nicht. Sanft streichle ich dir über die Wange.

Natürlich faszinierst du mich, seit dem ersten Moment. Der Kuss mit deiner Schwester war dumm, sehr dumm sogar. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Jedoch hatte er auch etwas Gutes. Durch ihn ist mir bewusst geworden, was diese Gefühle dir gegenüber bedeuten…es ist unsere Freundschaft, ganz speziell. Du bist der Mensch, mit dem ich in die Zukunft sehen will…mir dir will ich auch noch in 50 Jahren gegen die Welt antreten. _Contra Mundum_. Wie beide, und niemand sonst

Du legst deine Hand auf meine, schliesst die Augen, fragst, ob ich dich mitnehme, ob wir zusammen weggehen, weg von deinem zu Hause. Du willst nicht, dass ich der Freund deiner Familie bin, sondern dein Freund. Allein deiner. Willst nicht, dass sie mich dir wegnehmen.

Ich lächle und ziehe dich langsam an mich heran. Natürlich machen wir das. Wir werden weggehen. Paris, Capri, egal wohin, einfach zusammen.

Und dann spüre ich deine Lippen auf meinen, schmecke den salzigen Geschmack der Tränen, die über deine Wangen rinnen.

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1922 und ich spüre, dass ich gerade das gefunden habe, was andere ein Leben lang suchen…


End file.
